You Dont Know Me!
by Isnape24
Summary: Aleck Jefferson is a normal teenage boy. Almost. He has a big secret that noone knows about except for a couple people. He has two things he wan'ts to do before he leaves Hogwarts. 1 He want sto tell his father about him and 2 He wan'ts to be accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Know who I am!**

**By: isnape24**

(BTW: Narration might be going on through out this story)

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I own nothing. I'm not blonde nor rich and I don't live in England. The only thing I own is Aleck as of right now. So don't sue me!**_

1

Aleck Jefferson was a fifth Slytherin. He liked Quiditch well mostly because he was the star chaser on his team. He had an interesting knack for potions. He was muggleborn so he loved to skateboard when he was at home. He also liked music and played percussion in his friends band during the summer to make a little extra money so he could go out. So all in all he was a normal teenage boy. Most of the time. He hadn't told anyone about his true identity because he didn't even like his true self so he thought why bother telling people the truth when there is no reason for it anyway. Aleck was being woken up by his lovely girlfriend pulling him out of bed.

"Aleck! Aleck, you need to get up now! You're gonna make us late for breakfast and potions!" said Daphne Greengrass tugging at his sheets.

"Ugh! I don't feel well and my back is sore from our last Quiditch match. Let me sleep woman!" Aleck groaned as he tried to pull his covers back over his head.

"Fine." Sighed Daphne because he obviously wasn't faking this. "Let's go to Madam Pomfrey. I'll walk you down." Aleck got up and stood to his full 5'9 height and looked down at her.

"Thank you so much." He said as he bent to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Yea yea. Now get dressed and I'll wait in the common room for you." Aleck did as he was told and got dressed but not forgetting to wrap his chest was a daily thing and he didn't want to change in front of Daphne even though she already knew about it. Then he decided to just put on his robes in case Madam Pomfrey would send him back to his classes. As he grabbed his bag and was getting ready to leave the rooms Draco Malfoy came in.

"Hey A.J.! Mate you better hurry up and go down there because Daphne is gonna be raising hell soon. What's wrong with you. You look like your about to puke love." (_**Okay let's stop for a moment shall we. I'm Aleck if you didn't already get that but what you're probably thinking is what the bloody hell is going on right now. Am I right or am I right. Well see I'm somewhat dating Draco so we're kind of in an off on relationship because of other people. Now you probably think I'm a lowlife boyfriend but actually, both Pansy-'Draco's girlfriend' and Daphne-'My girlfriend' both know about us and they thinks it's safer if no one found out about us so now that I have explained that bit. On with the story.) **_He gave him a quick peck on the cheek then smiled cheekily at him.

"I'm just feeling a bit sick so Daphne is taking me down to the hospital wing. I'll see you in potions if I feel better or if she makes me go." With that he gave his hand a quick squeeze and went down to the common room to find an impatient Daphne waiting for him.

"I thought you said that you would be down in a few minutes."

"And I told you that my back hurt so it took me a little longer than expected. Sorry for making you wait." He tried to look innocent but he knew that she knew better than to fall for that trick. They walked out of the common room hand in hand and straight to the infirmary.

"So what really took you so long to come back down to the common room." Said Daphne quietly enough so that no one in the corridor could hear her.

"I told you my back hurt and it actually really does hurt. I must have gotten it from that bloody Gryffindor chaser who knocked me into the stands." He sneered at the memory of Angelina Johnson knocking him into the Gryffindor stands trying to pry the quaffle from his grip.

As they got to the infirmary Aleck felt like he was going to throw up he quickly told Daphne he was going to the bathroom.

"Well Miss Greengrass, what can I do for you? You don't look ill." Asked Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Um no Madam Promfrey I'm not Aleck is and he said something about his back hurting but he just ran off to the restroom." Aleck came back looking paler then he looked earlier.

"Oh Mr. Jefferson you need to come in here now, you look like you're about to pass out." She said and emeaditly (A/N: sorry about that my computer/word is stupid) began bustling and fussing over him. After about thirty minutes of test Madam Pomfrey had determined that he had the flu but when she was doing test on Aleck she would not let her check his back. So he now lay in the hospital wing knocked out cold into a nice sleep.

Meanwhile Severus Snape sat in his office looking at his students papers but then he wasn't really reading them. He was thinking about one of his students and his conversation with Dumbledore earlier that day. But at the moment he pushed that away in his mind and decided to concentrate on his job rather than his less than perfect personal life. All of his professors had said that he wasn't in any of his classes today. Usually a student might skip one or two classes but this was particularly odd for this student he has been known to be to all of his classes early never late and hasn't missed a class in his life. He decided to go to Poppy to figure this out.

"Poppy! Where are you I need your help about something." He said as he walked through the infirmary doors.

"Severus Snape! What in earth is your problem? Can't you see I have a student in here?" Madam Pomfrey never liked it when people came in noisy and loud into HER infirmary. Snape looked over a saw a tousled haired boy with his arm hanging over the bed and snoring loudly.

"Oh yes. Quite sorry about that but this happens to be somewhat of an emergency. You see one of my students ditched a whole day's worth of classes, and I was wondering if they have been here or not." Snape spoke in his usual soft toned manor not wanting Poppy to get on his back again about having manners.

"If you mean Mr. Jefferson that's him right there." She gestured to the boy in the bed.

"Oh thank you. Might I ask why is he here?"

"Poor dear has the flu and his girlfriend said that he had mentioned that his back was sore when she brought him in but we would not let me take a look at it so I don't know about his back. Maybe you could help me with that?" she said looking hopefully at Severus.

"I will not undress my students but I could talk to him now."

"Yes thank you the sooner the better." As she said that she went back to her office to get things necessary for the boys back. Severus walked over to the bed and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down nest to the bed. He didn't know why but he felt that he had a special connection with this boy.

"Mr. Jefferson." He said with his Professor voice and shook the boy lightly. He stirred a bit only to be replaced with mumbles.

"Mum I'm sorry. I won't do it again please." The boy mumbled this over and over and tears started pouring from his eyes but his eyes were still shut tightly. Severus shook him a little rougher to wake him up. Obviously the boy was having a nightmare or a memory was replaying itself in the boys head.

"Mr. Jefferson." He said it a little louder this time. and it worked the boy shot straight tears still coming from his eyes.

"M'sorry Professor." He wiped his eyes as soon as he realized that he was crying and did not want to appear weak in front of his head of house.

"Nothing to be sorry for. But Madam Pomfrey tells me that Miss Greengrass was concerned about your back and said that you refused to let her look at it." Severus was contemplating weather or no he should use legilimency on the boy. He decided against it.

"It's not that I was wanting to be rude, sir, it's just the fact that I can't do it." His speech was slurred a little bit and Severus assumed that it was just the effect of all the potions that Poppy had given the boy. Severus stared straight into the boys mind and he could tell that the boy was being honest.

"Please Mr. Jefferson I'm a male if you feel uncomfortable with Madam Pomfrey looking at you and feel more comfortable for me to do that I can but you have to speak up." Aleck was thinking about it but couldn't think straight because of all the potions Madam Pomfrey had given him so he only heard half of what his Professor was saying and obeyed. He took off his white T-shirt to reveal his perfectly wrapped chest. Severus Gasped. And Aleck quickly realized what he did and put his shirt back on quickly and watched as Snape stood up and walk to Madam Pomfrey's office. He started to cry softly into his hands. He thought his whole world was ending. He was sure that he was going to get kicked out of Hogwarts for this stunt that he's been pulling off so well for the past five years. He just wanted to die right now.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Snape walked right into Madam Pomfrey's office despite her current questions about the boy… no girl. Who knows what the kid is now. He walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and shouted the Headmasters name.

"Albus!" Snape shouted into what looked like an empty office.

"Yes Severus? How are you today anything I can do for you?" Dumbledore responded in his usual light tone and with his sparkling blue eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes I need you to come to the infirmary now we have an extreme emergency regarding a student."

"I'll be right out Severus." Snape removed his head from the fireplace and within minutes the headmaster stood there dusting off his deep magenta robes.

"Now what is the problem Severus? Usually I would think that you would be able to handle this sort of thing did a student get into a fight?"

"No. I would like you to come into the infirmary with me." Dumbledore looked a little confused but followed anyway. He was greeted with a crying Aleck Jefferson sobbing onto Daphne Greengrasses robes. Albus sighed softly he never liked having to take matters with his students this far. But this was very odd because he never had any trouble with this student. This was going to be interesting. Albus thought to himself.

"Ms. Greengrass I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave seeing this as a private matter." Daphne looked up to see that the headmasters face showed a great deal of sorrow in it.

"Of course headmaster. Aleck I'll talk to you later ok?" she said softly. The boy simply nodded and she gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before standing to leave.

Dumbledore conjured himself a chair and sat down and Snape did the same. They all sat there for a minute or two in awkward silence. Dumbledore made the first move.

"Mr. Jefferson, I will say that I have never dealt with this before, so it will be a first for me." Dumbledore said cautiously

Aleck snorted, "Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that before, and, before you go through all the questions that I know you're going to ask I'll put you mentally at ease. Yes I have been doing this for the five years that I have been hear and no this is not the first time I have gotten caught and no I have not only been doing this for five years." When Aleck finished Dumbledore and Snape sat there in amazement.

"Mr. Jefferson what do you mean that this is not the first time that you have been caught doing.." Snape gestured to the boys chest. "… what you've been doing?"

"I got caught by my mum's boyfriend when I was eleven. I didn't like being a girl nor did or do I ever. I always wore boy's clothes and was considered in the muggle world a tomboy. So now that you know that piece of info on me your next question is probably going to be why I do it. Am I right?" Aleck smirked a little bit at the looks on Dumbledore and Snape's face.

"Yes, well, please do continue." Said Dumbledore still amazed. How could the boy say exactly what was on his (meaning Dumbledore's) mind.

"Well that part is more complicated then it seems. That's something that you can find out on your own because I will not tell anybody that." Aleck stated this very firmly.

"Well I will understand that." Said Dumbledore softly

"But Professor Snape might want to look in a year book before you call my mum in." Aleck said a venomous voice

"And might I ask why should I go look in a year book?" Snape said confused as to why the boy made that reference.

"Oh surely you remember the name Shirley Jacobson." Aleck still spoke in a cold tone and stared straight into Snape's eyes.

"Yes but how do you her?"

"Easy she's my mum father." Aleck spat the last word out so venomously that his eyes looked a shade darker than usual.

Snape's head was spinning but soon everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Snape didn't know what was going on he couldn't see anything the only thing he could hear was "Easy she's my mum father!" he couldn't believe it. How could this happen. The memory's started flooding back to him. He remembered the one night when he was sitting in the three broomsticks feeling sorry for himself and drinking his problems away when one of his old classmates had come in and started talking to him and one thing led to another and the proof was sitting right there in front of him. It wasn't a one night stand though he had dated her for a while and one day he came home to find her gone. He did try to write and everything but after two years of no response, he gave up hope. Now he had to deal with the consequences. He felt the bright light of the room creep through his eyelids. He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Dumbledore standing in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"Severus are you alright my boy?" Dumbledore said moving closer as Severus sat up on one elbow.

"I think so but I'm not sure." That was the most truthful answer he could give at the moment. He looked around a little bit before his eyes rested on Aleck. Aleck. His son. No, daughter. He don't even know now. I need to talk to Shirley. Snape thought and Dumbledore looked at him and nodded as if he already knew what was on his mind.

"Severus maybe we should go to my office if you're feeling up to it."

"I think I can manage headmaster, thank you." Said Snape getting out of the bed.

"Jefferson let's go." Snape said gruffly

"Of course, Professor." Said Aleck with a trademark Snape sneer on his face.

They all walked to the Headmasters office in complete silence. When they got into the office they all sat down except for Dumbledore who sent an owl to Aleck's mother.

"This shall be interesting." Albus thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It had been about twenty minutes of awkward silence until Aleck's mom came through the floo with her boyfriend stumbling behind her. Snape automatically noticed how Aleck's face contorted with rage as soon as he saw his mother's boyfriend come through the floo.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson. What a pleasant surprise." Said Dumbledore kind and calm in his air like voice as usual.

"Professor Dumbledore! So good to see you again." Said Shirley Jefferson (nee Jacobson). She looked over to see Severus sitting next to Aleck. She gave a glare to Aleck who dropped his head instantly, but snarled at Severus.

"So you found out." It was not a question it was a statement.

"Yes." he answered simply. She just glared at him while her boyfriend came into full few.

"Who's this tosser?" he asked stupidly

"Shut up Carl." Muttered Aleck at first Snape was a little shocked that the son (or daughter) he had only found out about a few moments ago was standing up for him.

"Watch your mouth you little brat." He snarled back at Aleck. Snape didn't know what he was doing but he stood up before he could stop himself and went for Carl straight on with his wand drawn.

"How dare you say anything against my son." He snarled in Carl's face.

"Severus calm yourself." Dumbledore almost couldn't help smiling at the scene in front of him. He had never seen this side of Severus before. And it was a side that he was beginning to like more and more.

"Headmaster, if you don't mind could we have a little privacy?" asked Shirley politely.

"Of course Severus and I will be back in a few moments. Come Severus." Snape backed off of Carl and walked with Dumbledore to his private quarters off of his office. When he walked past Aleck he gave the kid a wink. Aleck felt more reassured until he heard the door close and he knew that he was alone again.

"I told you we should have never let this freak out of the house!" Carl shouted pointing his finger at Aleck

"Carl, honey, calm down. I'll handle this." She said sweetly to him but turning to Aleck and he could see the rage pass through her eyes.

"I told you to not tell him and you do it anyway and now you're getting kicked out of school because you couldn't keep your little creepy freakish urges to yourself! I don't know what your problem is Alexandria but you need to figure it out. You know that he'll never want you anyway so why bother telling him hmm? Thought that you could have your little fun behind my back without me noticing? Well you thought wrong." And with those last words she slapped him.

Snape heard the sound of the slap through the door and looked at Dumbledore horrified.

"Perhaps we should make an appearance again before things get worse." Said Dumbledore walking pass Snape to the door.

"Well now that you're all sorted let us discuss the topic of Aleck." He said calmly. "He's not expelled, but he does have the option of either moving to the girls dormitory or staying where he is in the boys dormitory."

"What do you mean staying where he is? He's always been in the girls dormitory right?"

"No he has not. He has been in the boys dormitory for five years now and I for one had a chat with him and I think it would do him some good to remain where he is." Said Snape firmly. Aleck, who had been sitting there with his head down holding his burning cheek looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile.

"But I for one." Started Carl. "Think that _she _should move to the girls dormitory where _she_ belongs."

"You are not _his_ father!" Snape said angrily

"And neither are you."

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" screamed Aleck at once standing to his feet. "_He_ _is_ my father Carl! You are a worthless piece of shit who does nothing but lie around the house all day and drink _beer_ and watch your stupid T.V.! So you have no right to claim me. I'd rather live with dad than you and mom. All you guys do is yell at _me _that I'm the one who's the worthless piece of shit! So you know what? I'm done with this crap. Just leave me the hell alone and don't talk to me. And as for you." Aleck turned on his mother. "I thought that you were my mother. Someone who was supposed to care for me and protect me. You never saved me from my demons. Not once. I've known you for 15 years and you have never once shown any compassion for me. I told him that he was my father…" Aleck pointed at Severus. "…an hour ago and he already stood up for me twice which is a hell of a lot more than you have ever done. At least he cares." Aleck was in tears by the time he had finished and stormed out of the headmasters office with Snape flanking behind him.

**A/N: hope y'all enjoyed. Leave me a review and you just might get a shout out in the beginning of the next chapter. Until then farewell!;)**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Aleck went to the only place he could think of. The Astronomy Tower. That was where he felt free. That was where he could think and be alone.

When he got there he sat against the wall and did the only thing he could do.

Cry.

He sat there for about twenty minutes thinking he was by himself until he heard soft footsteps and the swish of a cloak. The figure in front of him grunted as he sat down on the ground, staring straight at him. Aleck had shielded his face with his arm preventing him from seeing but he knew who it was.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked

"Because you're my son and I wanted to see if you were okay." Snape said cautiously.

"Still, you didn't have to follow me. I'm fine by myself. I've never needed anyone now nor will I need anyone ever." Aleck stated with confidence but his voice still shaky.

Snape just chuckled.

"You definitely are my son. Anyone who makes that sort of statement when they are obviously in need of comfort sounds like me." Snape said with a small smirk etched on his face.

"Really? I'm surprised that you're not saying to me what the sloth says about me." Snorted Aleck

"The sloth?"

"Carl."

"Ah." Snape said musing the name over in his head. It fitted that fat good for nothing bastard.

"How long has he lived with you guys?" He asked quietly

"Pretty much all my life. He moved in when I was about five so about a good ten years."

"I hate to ask this but, why does your mother have his last name if they aren't married?" Snape asked curiosity overcoming him.

"Common law. She didn't want her name so he never asked to marry her she never spoke of it so they just changed names."

"That's strange."

"You're telling me. I've had to live with that good for nothing sod's name all my life just because my mother thought herself too good to tell anyone that I'm not his because he's apparently the greatest thing to ever happen in the world." Aleck snarled

"Is she always like that?"

"Oh yea, but you guys caught her on a good day."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Wow." Snape breathed. He had never seen that side of Shirley before but I guess that's how the old saying goes. _What is in the darkness, will always come to the light._ "Do you want to come back to the office. I have an idea that just might work if you're willing to do something to get you out of that house."

"What is it?" Aleck asked his whole face brightened up at the idea to get out of that awful excuse for a home with his "mother" and the Sloth.

"Would you like to come and live with me?"

Aleck opened his mouth to answer. He said…

**A/N: Well that's all for today folks. Sorry about that being too short. Just thought that you could use a good cliffy. Well until the next chapter…Farewell.**

**Sincerely,**

**Isnape24**


End file.
